1962 Giro d'Italia
The 1962 Giro d'Italia was the 45th running of the Giro d'Italia, one of cycling's Grand Tour races. The Giro started in Milan, on 19 May, with a 185 km (115.0 mi) stage and concluded back in Milan, on 9 June, with a 160 km (99.4 mi) leg. A total of 170 riders from 17 teams entered the 21-stage race, which was won by Italian Franco Balmamion of the Carpano team. The second and third places were taken by Italian riders Imerio Massignan and Nino Defilippis, respectively.1 Contents 1 Teams 2 Route and stages 3 Classification leadership Teams A total of 13 teams were invited to participate in the 1962 Giro d'Italia.2 Each team sent a squad of ten riders, so the Giro began with a peloton of 130 cyclists.2 Out of the 130 riders that started this edition of the Giro d'Italia, a total of 47 riders made it to the finish in Milan.3 The 13 teams that took part in the race were:2 Atala Carpano Faema Ferrys Gazzola Ghigi Legnano Liberia Molteni Moschettieri Philco San Pellegrino Torpado Route and stages Stage results Stage Date Course Distance Type Winner 1 19 May Milan to Tabiano Terme 185 km (115 mi) Plain stage Dino Liviero (ITA) 2 20 May Salsomaggiore Terme to Sestri Levante 158 km (98 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Graziano Battistini (ITA) 3 21 May Sestri Levante to Panicagliora (Marliana) 225 km (140 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Angelino Soler (ESP) 4 22 May Montecatini Terme to Perugia 248 km (154 mi) Plain stage Antonio Bailetti (ITA) 5 23 May Perugia to Rieti 258 km (160 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Joseph Carrara (FRA) 6 24 May Rieti to Fiuggi 193 km (120 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Willy Schroeders (BEL) 7 25 May Fiuggi to Montevergine di Mercogliano 224 km (139 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Armand Desmet (BEL) 8 26 May Avellino to Foggia 110 km (68 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Huub Zilverberg (NED) 9 27 May Foggia to Chieti 205 km (127 mi) Plain stage Rik Van Looy (BEL) 10 28 May Chieti to Fano 218 km (135 mi) Plain stage Giuseppe Tonucci (ITA) 11 29 May Fano to Castrocaro Terme 170 km (106 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Rik Van Looy (BEL) 12 30 May Forlì to Lignano Sabbiadoro 298 km (185 mi) Plain stage Bruno Mealli (ITA) 13 31 May Lignano Sabbiadoro to Nevegal 173 km (107 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Guido Carlesi (ITA) 1 June Rest day 14 2 June Belluno to Passo Rolle 160 km (99 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Vincenzo Meco (ITA) 15 3 June Moena to Aprica 215 km (134 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Vittorio Adorni (ITA) 16 4 June Aprica to Pian dei Resinelli 123 km (76 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Angelino Soler (ESP) 17 5 June Lecco to Casale Monferrato 194 km (121 mi) Plain stage Armando Pellegrini (ITA) 18 6 June Casale Monferrato to Frabosa Soprana 232 km (144 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Angelino Soler (ESP) 19 7 June Frabosa Soprana to Saint-Vincent 193 km (120 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Giuseppe Sartore (ITA) 20 8 June Saint-Vincent to Saint-Vincent 238 km (148 mi) Stage with mountain(s) Alberto Assirelli (ITA) 21 9 June Saint-Vincent to Milan 160 km (99 mi) Plain stage Guido Carlesi (ITA) Total 4,180 km (2,597 mi) Classification leadership One jersey was worn during the 1962 Giro d'Italia. The leader of the general classification – calculated by adding the stage finish times of each rider – wore a pink jersey. This classification is the most important of the race, and its winner is considered as the winner of the Giro.5 The mountains classification leader. The climbs were ranked in first and second categories. In this ranking, points were won by reaching the summit of a climb ahead of other cyclists. There were three categories of mountains. The first category awarded 50, 30, and 20 points,6 while the second distributed 40, 30, 20, and 10 points.7 Although no jersey was awarded, there was also one classification for the teams, in which the teams were awarded points for their rider's performance during the stages. Category:Giro d'Italia by year Category:1962 in cycle racing Category:1962 in Italian sport